exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alison Chao
Alison Chao, the Black Queen, is an individual that rules over Time on a conceptual level. Story Black Checkmate Alison was once - under another name - the wife of Xavier Curtis, but a lethal accident involving a supernatural threat put her on the verge of death. Retrieved by the SCP Foundation, due to her exceptional abilities, she was taken as an agent; however, upon learning that Xavier became an agent too and had his memories of her removed in order to keep the secret on her identity, bitterness in her grew. This, combined with years of atrocities performed by the Foundation to ensure their success, caused her to find another solution - as a result, Alison took the pseudonym of the Black Queen and sought to obtain mystical power, tricking a befriended Malva Malebranche and Xavier himself into helping her achieving her goal, eventually giving them instructions to break free from SCP custody alongside their son Erik Curtis. Erik's blood, the last ingredient, allowed Alison to become a conceptual being just as she anticipated, but this caused Malva to rush in order to calm down her vengeful rampage as she desired to bring the Foundation down. Alison, eventually realizing that Malva and Xavier really did care for her - as a person and not as a pawn or queen - stopped the conflict and retreated in a pocket dimension alongside Malva and Xavier. She would eventually give birth to Chroma Chao. Appearance Alison is a petite, black-haired woman with piercing red eyes. She often dresses in silky red robes whenever she has the opportunity, another sign of her dislike of uniforms. Personality Alison seems at first somewhat normal for a SCP Agent - one who does her job without many cares and still finds the mental strength to appear sane, serene and amiable. However, when observed closely, Alison's serenity is a facade hiding deep distaste for the Foundation's agency and methods - and her kind demeanor is far from natural. As the Black Queen, Alison hates the Foundation for what they did to her and Xavier, and seeks little more than a world where the Foundation is obsolete and destroyed; to this end, she seeks to obtain power, both to replace the Foundation and to overthrow it. She can be extremely spiteful and unstable when the Foundation comes into play, although she eventually learns to quell her anger somewhat. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: As one of the Foundation's top agents, Alison is extremely physically fit and versed in a variety of firearms and martial arts. * Keen Intellect: Alison is a genius mastermind, a schemer able to deceive the undeceivable Foundation all the while supporting Xavier and Malva and doing her own missions. * Akasha Use: Upon performing the strange ritual described by the Oracle, Alison gained powers over existence itself, allowing her to warp reality at will. Storylines * Foundation Files M features her as a central character. Trivia * Alison Chao is the name of an important character in the SCP Foundation universe, although they play vastly different roles. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Akasha Category:Foundation